familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Alexander Laurie (1832-1904)
|long_name=Joseph Alexander Laurie |birth_year=1832 |birth_month=03 |birth_day=01 |birth_locality=West Lynton |birth_nation-subdiv1=Scotland |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1904 |death_month=06 |death_day=02 |death_locality=Laurieton, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1856 |wedding1_locality=Stroud, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1832 |baptism_month=03 |baptism_day=30 |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1876 |wedding2_locality=Manning River, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |remains_address=Laurieton Cemetery |remains_locality=Laurieton, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography He arrived in New South Wales on on the Herald. He had timber interests in the Laurieton area in partnership with his brothers Andrew and Alexander. He moved to the area from Taree in 1872 and took charge of the Laurieton post office when it opened on 1 Oct 1875. Until the opening of the post office the area was known as Peach Orchard or Peach Grove (sources differ) and the name change recognised the Laurie family's local influence. The Laurieton timber mill, owned by Laurie Brothers and built on the river bank, officially opened on 12 January 1876 and a store was built opposite at the same time. The mill was operated initially by Joseph Laurie. Two years later a second timber mill was built by John Hibbard at Camden Haven Heads. However this mill was later moved to the Hastings River. Another mill, owned by John Rodger commenced operations soon after. Joseph Laurie operated two ketches from Laurieton. The Mary Laurie was built at Laurieton and launched on 11 Nov 1884. The Annie Laurie was built at Brisbane Water. Obituaries Death of Mr. J. Laurie, J.P. News came to hand on Thursday that Mr. J. Laurie, J. P., died at his residence, Laurieton, early that morning. He has been an invalid for over five years, during which he was devotedly nursed by his wife, who was hardly ever away from his side. No particulars are to hand. The deceased was one of the pioneers in the timber industry at Laurieton, starting a mill there, in conjunction with his two brothers, some 29 years ago. He was a man of men in business and was the first one to develop the export business, sending a trial shipment home at his own expense. Laurieton named after him, is a different place to-day to what it was when he first came to it—then it was a wilderness, or rather a dense forest, hacked up by swamps ; to-day it is a thriving place. The deceased was a man of sterling character, whose word was his bond, and although his later years were spent as an invalid, yet those who knew him at his best will remember him as such. For him it was a happy release from helplessness. The funeral was timed for 4 p. m, today. :: MR. JOSEPH LAURIE, J.P. We regret to report the demise of Mr. Joseph Laurie, J.P., of Laurieton, which took place on Thursday morning last—Mrs. A. Laurie, of Taree, receiving the sad intelligence by wire that day. Mr. Laurie, who was about 70 years of age, was one of the earlier pioneers of the coast. He, with his two brothers, the late Mr. Andrew Laurie, J.P., and Mr. A. T. Laurie, J.P., of Rawdon Vale, settled on the Camden Haven some years ago, starting in the timber industry there—the township of Laurieton deriving its name from them. Mr. Laurie leaves a widow, and three daughters and two sons, all of whom are married. Their names are:—Mrs. Kelly, of Kendall; Mrs. M'Kay, and Mrs. Davis, of Camden Haven ; Mr. Robert Laurie, the eldest son, has resided at Walcha, but has just removed to the Hastings, while Mr. Joseph Laurie, the other son, lives at Laurieton. Mr. A. T. Laurie, J.P., of Rawdon Vale, and Mr. Thomas Laurie, J.P., of Nowendoc, are the only surviving brothers. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Migrants from Scotland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales